Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
|} |} |} __TOC__ sperrung Hab mal ne Frage mein Freund ist mal gesperrt worden kann der sich unter nem anderen Namem neu anmelden? Gruß --Commander Cody der 10 14:05, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das hängt von den Begleitumständen ab. Was hat er gemacht, für wie lange und wie umfassend haben die Admins ihn gesperrt? Wenn er innerhalb der First ist (die verschieden lang sein kann), wird er sich nicht neu anmelden können, wenn die Frist vorbei ist schon. Wer ist den dein Freund? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:08, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Unter einem neuen Namen sich anzumelden, ist meines Wissens nach verboten – auch und gerade wenn man gesperrt worden ist. Das gilt dann als Sockenpuppe. 15:01, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ja, wenn die Frist, für die dein Freun gesperrt worden ist, abgelaufen ist, kann er unter seinem ursprünglichen Namen wieder aktiv werden und weiterarbeiten. Das erstellen eines neuen Kontos ist verboten. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:13, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Das Erstellen eines neuen Kontos ist, wie schon gesagt, nicht erlaubt, weder, wenn un- noch gesperrt. Es wäre allerdings hilfreich, wenn du uns sagen könntest, um welchen Benutzer es sich handelt. Pandora Diskussion 15:51, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Der hat sich so viel ärger eingehandelt dass er eine endgültige sperrung gekriegt hat und er will auch net nochmal anfangen oder sich bekanntgeben. Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 17:24, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Dann scheint eine Sperre ja gerechtfertigt gewesen zu sein. Wenn er seine Einstellung irgendwann ändert, kann er sich ja bei einem Admin melden. Pandora Diskussion 18:54, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke für die Info ich teils ihm mit! --Commander Cody der 10 15:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Titelbild eine Frage wie kann ich mir so ein Titel Bild machen wie du auf der Benutzerseite. als wie bearbeite man die Header-Vorlage Bild:Header Vorlage.png --Commander Cody der 10 15:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Vorlage:UserHeader da wird das erklärt. .:Kit-Fisto:. Diskussion 15:55, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Legacy 8 Hi ich hab mal ne Frage wie heißt der achte Lagacy Teil. Also Lagacy Monster 1-4 und Verräter gibts ja schon auf Englisch aber auch in deutsch und als Sammelband? --Commander Cody der 10 16:17, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sorry dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte deine Frage irgendwie übersehen. Also, meiner Meinung nach hat Panini noch nichts über einen Sammelband zu Legacy verlauten lassen, als nächstes bringen sie erst einmal einen Sonderband zu Knights of the Old Republic. Daher weiß ich nicht, wie der nächste Legacy-Band heist. Wenn du das ganze verfolgen willst, kannst du dich auf der Hompage von Panini auf dem Laufenden halten. Ansonsten wirst du es sicher auch hier noch rechtzeitig erfahren! Bild:;-).gif Wenn du vor mir was rausfindest kannst du mir gerne bescheidsagen, da ich mir momentan auch die Legacy-Bände durchlese. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich mein weil die in amerika brimgen das ja in kleinen Heften raus und die die wir lesen sind ja praktisch Smmlungen der Geschichten in einem Haft ::Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 09:05, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Kann ich verstehen, ich mag die Sammelbände auch lieber. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:04, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kekse Vielen Dank! War ein ganzes Stück Arbeit und ich freue mich, dass der Artikel so positiv aufgenommmen wird. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:37, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Auch bei dir vielen Dank. Auch ich könnte mir eine weitere Zusammenarbeit gut vorstellen, mal sehen ob sich da was finden lässt. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:47, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Lord Tiin, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn die Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 01:42, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke für die Benachrichtung, ich werde es direkt mal ausprobieren. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:37, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kategorie Hallo Lord Tiin, danke fürs Anlegen der Kategorie. Ich hatte bei der ersten den Bindestrich drin gelassen. Ich hab da aber noch Frage aus Interesse. Hätte man nicht einfach die Kategorie verschieben können, so wie ich in der Diskussion angefragt hatte? Grüße --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 18:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET)